Mission Family Reunion
by KoteDiM
Summary: When Tony has to go to a family reunion, he asks Ziva to come with him and act as his girlfriend for a weekend. Will they be able to fight the sexual tension and let their "relationship" remain -just- an act? Rating will go up to M. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mission Family Reunion

**Pairing:** Tony x Ziva

**Rating:** (soon to be) M

**Authors note: **This is my first Tiva fanfic. I have some pretty good ideas for where I wanna take this story, so I have a good feeling about it, and I look very much forward to adding more chapters. It will get more interesting along the way, and there will also come some fluff and smut – come on, you know you want it x3

Oh, and please review 3 it makes me happy~

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1: A "teeny-tiny" favour**

The week started out as any other when Special Agent Gibbs' team arrived at their desks on a relatively hot Monday morning in July.

Their boss was the first to arrive, soon followed by Ziva and McGee who met each other in the NCIS parking lot and took the elevator up together before sitting down at their desks.

A couple of minutes past 8, Gibbs went for coffee, and as a surprise to no one, that was when Tony tried to, very hastily, sneak into the bullpen and sit down at his desk and pretend that he _almost_ wasn't late.

Ziva glanced up from her screen when Tony slipped past her.

"You are late. You think that is a good way to start a new week, yes?"

Tony glared at her for a second or two before simply changing his expression to a 1000-watt smile.

"Well... No, but my _guest_ stayed over till this morning, and I got a bit... _Delayed_. And well.. I don't think there's that big a difference in spending the first bit of Monday morning with ones date and spending the last part of ones Friday like that. Is there Zee-vah?" he replied

Despite the obvious irritated look in her eyes as she realised what he was referring to, a smile flickered across her face as she tilted her head slightly to the side and replied

"I would have to say that the difference is, that since I did it at the week's end, I did not get headslapped"

"Well Ziva, that is why I chose to walk in here just as Gibbs left, to avoid gett-"

He was cut off as Gibbs' hand made contact with the back of his head.

"Nggh... 'Morning Boss" he winced and looked at Gibbs with an apologetic face.

"How nice of you to join us, DiNozzo. Just a heads up: if I ever find out again that you come to work late because of a reason like that, I'll transfer you to the North Pole and have all your belongings _including_ your clothes burned beforehand"

"Got it, Boss"

As Gibbs turned his attention to the report on his desk, Ziva sent her co-worker a smile filled with malicious satisfaction before she too turned her attention to a report on her desk.

The rest of the morning and up until 2 'O clock in the afternoon continued to progress like any other day, but that all changed, at least for Tony, when his phone started ringing.

He picked up, and answered cheerfully "This is Very-Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how can I help you?" but instantly froze when the man in the other end replied.

"Junior, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Hi... Dad.. I'm fine. Why are you calling?"

"Can't I just call to hear how my son is doing?"

"So nothing is up then?"

"Well... I didn't say that. The thing is..."

_There it is_, Tony thought as his dad continued.

"Next weekend is our family reunion weekend, as you surely must remember - despite the fact that you didn't attend last year. Anyway... Since we haven't really talked lately, I thought I should call to talk it over with you. We won't be the entire family this year, and I won't be there from the beginning of the weekend, but I expect you to be. We are all very exited to see this mystery girl of yours that you've been keeping all to yourself for almost a year now as well. Be a good sport, and bring her along, allright, Junior? All your cousins' partners will be there too"

"I..."

Tony had no good excuse and no prepared smart answers for a situation like this, and he was very well aware that that was exactly what his dad wanted to accomplish by contacting him out of the blue with no heads up like that. He sighed.

"Sure dad..."

"Sounds great. Looking forward to seeing you. Remember, this year, it's your Uncle Ben's turn to be the host, so it'll be at his beach house in Malibu. I already told him to expect your arrival during the evening Friday."

"Sure..." Tony repeated and added "See you" before he hung up.

He sighed deeply and rested his forehead in the palms of his hands as he irritated let his fingers run through his hair in slight frustration. When he heard a little whistle from his partners desk, he looked up at her, but found no eyecontact as her eyes were still focused on the screen of her computer.

"Wow.. That was some mood cracker" she said, still not making eye contact with him.

"Breaker" Tony corrected.

She looked up from the screen to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Not a mood cracker - a mood breaker, Ziva. A cracker is something you eat."

"Whatever. What was that mood _breaker_ then?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" he simply replied.

She glared at him for a bit before letting her eyes return to the computerscreen.

When the workday came to an end for the team, it was about 10 'O clock in the evening.

When Ziva said goodbye to her co-workers and walked towards the elevator, Tony grabbed his backpack and decided to follow her to the parking lot. He quickly slipped into the elevator as the doors were closing.

They stood next to each other in silence, and Ziva looked at him out of the corner of her eye, sensing some tension from him, but he merely continued to stare at the floor and seemed very concentrated on it. When the doors opened and she walked out into the parking lot towards her car, Tony wanted to follow her, but instead he almost shouted out

"Ziva, wait!"

She turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I... Talk to you for a bit?"

"You are doing so now, I believe."

"Right. Umm... You know... About that phonecall I got today. It was my dad. He called to insist that I come to the annual family reunion this weekend. I didn't attend last year, but well... Looks like I have no choice this time. And the thing is..." He fidgeted a bit before continuing

"Remember how I agreed to do your paperwork last Friday so you could get off early to have dinner with some guy?"

She nodded and thought of how he had referred to it in the morning, and gave him a "where are you going with this"-look

"Well... Everyone attending that family reunion, my uncle, dad, cousins, they all have partners, and I've kinda led them to believe that I've got one too. So I was wondering.. Well.. I would like to ask you to please help me out? Just that one weekend."

"Help you out? Pretending to be your... Partner... _Girlfriend_, yes?" She asked, obviously slightly confused about the meaning of the word "partner" in this context.

In slight panic of being turned down immediately, Tony quickly added

"Of course, me doing your paperwork one day doesn't nearly count for as much as an entire weekend of pretending to be my girlfriend. But I would of course pay for your ticket back and forth, and my uncle _does_ live in a house on the beach in _Malibu_. You might not find it that horrible. Please Ziva.." he begged.

The cogwheels in Zivas head were obviously turning as she considered whether to help him or not.

"You don't have any other possibilities?" she asked

He shook his head in response and added

"I need someone with _skills_ so to speak - someone smart and funny, someone I would actually be able to spend an entire weekend with as well as make my family believe in the whole thing. Besides.. I wouldn't just drag _anyone_ along to meet my family."

"You are right, Tony. Listening to you for three days straight is definitely something which requires skills."

"Hey!" he protested with a sulk when she giggled.

"I guess I could help you out" she decided.

"Thank you so much, Ziva! I'll let you know the details later then, if that's okay with you?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile as she said "But you owe me another day where you do my paperwork now, I hope you know that... See you tomorrow, Tony" and turned around and walked towards her car.

When she reached it, he called after her again.

"Hey Ziva!"

"What?"

"... Thanks again"

Then he walked to his own car, unaware of the sweet smile that lingered on Zivas lips as she started her car and left the parking lot. 

**End of chapter 1**

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or any of its characters! Sadly ^^;;

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the delay when it comes to updating both of my stories. I'm working on it! Unfortunately I've had some problems with school and family, so I haven't really been feeling up for writing lately.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Thursday evening the same week, Ziva was preparing to go to Tonys place.

They had agreed that they were gonna make a deal with Gibbs to get the Friday off, and were leaving in the morning, so they could get to Los Angeles and then Malibu relatively early.

Tony hadn't really gotten a hold of exactly what Ziva's "excuse" was, she knew that. He hadn't asked. But in fact, she had gone to Gibbs' house on Wednesday evening to let him know the real reason for their upcoming absence from work. She simply concluded that lying would merely raise more problems and questions. There was no way he wouldn't even be the slightest bit suspicious if they were both "coincidentally" absent on the same day.

At first, he didn't agree to letting them both get the entire day off, but since Ziva asked him so honestly about it, and usually never asked him for something like that, he eventually gave in.

Now, Ziva had finished packing all her things for a weekend with the DiNozzo family, and was feeling as okay with the idea as she found to be possible. She and Tony had been getting along pretty good since the day they met, and she wouldn't deny that there was probably quite some sexual tension between them. But neither of them had for the past 5 years chosen to act on it, and she had to admit that the thought of actually having to literally _act_ on it for an entire weekend now was scaring her a little. Making her nervous.

Mostly the fact that she had to _fake_ some feelings that she was in doubt about maybe being partially real.

She had been too proud to admit anything to herself until recently, and admitting them to Tony was out of the question. She had too many arguments in her head against them even _trying_ to build something other than the partnership they had at work and the friendship that had come along with it. A part of her was also afraid that even _if_ they got together, the part of Tony that was still a playboy wouldn't find her to be sufficient.

_Nevertheless_, she concluded as she started her car, _this weekend is no different from an undercover mission. _

When she got to Tonys place, she and sighed an encouraging sigh to herself as she looked at the apartment building to her right through the window in her car that suddenly felt like a safezone.

Not really believing that her sigh had actually encouraged her to get out, she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat in the front and decided to just pull herself together. Then she got out of the car, locked it and walked towards the building where Tony was waiting inside.

When she knocked on the door to Tonys apartment, it didn't take long for him to open. Even though he had been expecting her, and only her, his eyes lit up as soon as he saw her, and he instantly flashed her one of his 1000-watt smiles.

"Hey Ziva! Come on in"

"Hello Tony" she replied as she smiled back at him before brushing past him into his entree. She put her bag down and started taking her shoes off.

"Feeling ready for the big show?" he asked her.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked up at him.

"What show?"

"You know... The weekend with my family"

"Ah, that... Show. Yes, I am." She paused for a moment, looking around in the entree.

"Where do you want me to put my bag?"

"Here, let me take it" he offered and took it for her as they walked into the living room.

"Just make yourself at home. I'll just put this in the bedroom."

He started walking towards the bedroom, but she stopped him when she questioned

"Wait – your bedroom?"

"Relax, Ziva. I changed the sheets on the bed and cleaned the room so you can use it tonight. I'll take the couch."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Well, if you insist on not wanting to rob me of my bed, I'll gladly join you in it."

"You are sleeping on the couch" she instantly replied and glared at him.

"That's okay," he smirked. "I'll be sharing a bed with you during the weekend anyway"

He earned himself another glare from his co-worker, but simply winked at her and smiled as he walked to the bedroom and placed her bag there.

When Tony returned to his living room, Ziva was sitting in the couch in a position like she was inspecting the room, but her gaze still reflecting that she was glad that she was at her partners house again. She had been there many times before – she and Tony used to have weekly movie-nights, but since her return from Somalia, they had never arranged another night like that, even after the tension between them after Zivas rescue had disappeared.

She had a feeling that being slightly nervous was okay for her. Tony had had Jeanne, she had had Rivkin, and now those two relationships were completely over, and enough time had passed by now for both herself and Tony to be over their former lovers. All that was left now was the undeniable sexual tension and the unresolved feelings between them – no Jeanne and no Rivkin to block any feelings towards each other from showing. Not to mention what the rescue of Ziva in Somalia had actually done for them. In a matter of days from the day of her rescue, she and Tony had almost been more serious and honest towards each other than during the last 4 years in total.

Ziva suddenly snapped out of her own world and saw Tony standing in the doorway, looking at her. He smiled when she noticed him.

"I see the thought of sharing a bed with me made you space out a bit. Well, that's okay. Completely understandable Zee-vah." he joked

She kept a straight face and simply replied

"Actually, I was just thinking about how long it has been since I was last here. I have not since before Somalia and Rivkin."

She saw Tony tense when she mentioned Michael, but he simply nodded before walking over to sit next to her on the couch where he admitted

"Well, I'm glad to have you here again."

"And I am glad to be here," she said, pausing for a bit before continuing  
"The ice has been crushed now, yes? .. After all that has happened"

"Broken, Ziva. But yea... I believe it finally has," he replied with a genuine smile.

Later that night, after watching a movie and talking about the upcoming weekend meanwhile, it was time for both of them to go to bed. Ziva was feeling a little better now that she had been briefed about Tonys family and the more practical parts of the trip, such as transport and so on.

She walked out of the bathroom in her silk-pyjamas, all ready for bed. Well... Pyjamas was perhaps not the correct word for what she was wearing. The set consisted of a black, simple camisole and a pair of matching shorts.

When she walked towards the living room to say goodnight to Tony, she heard him talking on the phone, and crept closer as quietly as possible, wanting to hear what he was saying.

"Well Boss..." he said and paused, coughing.

_Ah, so he is talking to Gibbs_, Ziva thought to herself

"... I'm actually calling because I need to call in sick tomorrow. The thing is... I was with this girl the other day, and she gave me her cold."

He paused again, and Ziva figured that Gibbs was talking now. She bit her lower lip to avoid giggling.

"Okay. Thanks, Boss. I'll see you on Monday then. 'Night."

He hung up and smiled to himself before quietly muttering  
"I'm the man"

"Well... You are _a_ man," it came from Ziva, still in the doorway, who continued "but I am afraid that the man you happen to be is one who will get his butt kicked by his boss on Monday."

He smirked without turning around to look at her.

"Are you kidding me? He bought the cold-excuse right away."

"Or perhaps he was just not letting you realize that he knew you were lying because he can not headslap you over the phone, so he wanted until Monday when you show up for work?"

"But with an act like the one I just pulled off, there's no way he could know. His gut doesn't measure up to the acting skills of Anthony DiNozzo"

"Maybe it was not his gut, Tony. Maybe he was told."

He paused for a second and turned around to look at her.

"... You didn't"

"I did not what?"

"Tell him!"

"I did not say I told him."

"So you didn't?" he asked, a hint of beginning relief in his voice.

"I did not say that either" she said with a grin.

"Oh no. No no no no... So he knows!" he said, throwing his arms in the air in desperation.

She didn't reply at first, but merely smiled and walked towards the couch where she bent down and whispered in his ear "Yes. He knows."

Tony felt her hot breath tickle his ear, making all his senses pay attention to her. It was not until then that he actually realized what she was wearing. As she stood there, slightly bent over and with the dark brown curls falling around her face.. Her beautiful face with the slightly pink lips and chocolate brown eyes .. Wearing those loose black silk "jammies", his mind was instantly set on hold.

He could see down her top and noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. He swallowed when he saw one of her perky nipples brushing against the inside of the smooth silk fabric.

Suddenly, his observations and thoughts were interrupted by a soft yet insisting headslap.

"Tony!"

"Wha-?"

Ziva glared at him and he glared back at her.

"I'm only forgiving you because you are helping me out this weekend, just so you know it" he stated.

"Oh I'm the one who needs to be forgiven? You just goog- no wait _ogled_ at me."

"Did not"

"Yes, you did"

"Okay, never mind about that. We'll just say we're even. Now let's go to bed"

When he walked towards his bedroom to get his own sheets, Ziva quietly muttered to herself "He indeed _did_ ogle" - well aware of what she had allowed him to see by bending over like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Long time, no see :)_

_It's some time since I've made my last update. I'm so bad at getting things done. Mostly because I usually need to re-write everything in my stories three times to be satisfied. _

_I'm a perfectionist with my writing ^^;; _

_Anyway.. I've jumped a bit ahead in the story. I basicly skipped the trip from Tonys place to the point where Tony and Ziva are in a cab on the way from Los Angeles airport to the beach house. _

_This is mostly because I didn't feel like embarrassing myself since my knowledge about US geography is SO bad you won't believe it :p but anyway.. I hope this chapter will please you guys._

_I enjoyed writing it (when I finally felt I got it right) and decided to include some "TIVA-playtime" in this ;) it's just a story that lasts a couple of days after all._

_And the chapter is on more than 4000 words o_o Holy..! I'm proud! xD_

_Hope you'll enjoy, and again: sorry for the long wait!_

_- Kote_

**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly, I didn't get NCIS for Christmas like I wanted, so I still don't own the characters we all know and love. _

**Warning: **_This chapter contains a sex scene and is thus M-rated.. And it's for a reason, children ;) _

_

* * *

_

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes, Sweetcheeks"

Ziva looked up at the back of the front seat, where her partner was sitting, when he spoke. She couldn't see his face, but still looked as a reflex. She sat by herself in the backseat of the cab, feeling quite nervous now that they were getting closer and closer to the DiNozzo family's beach house in Malibu. She tried to calm herself down but couldn't seem to find that calmness in her right at that moment.

As the cab pulled up into the driveway in front of the big house that was their destination, Ziva couldn't help but let her jaw drop a bit at the sight. Tony's family was obviously wealthier than she had imagined. Even the words "Malibu beach house" hadn't created a picture like this in her head.

She pulled herself together and got out of the car while Tony paid the cabbie, and she was soon joined by them at the back of the car where the cabbie quickly opened the trunk of the car and got them their luggage.

When he drove back the same way he had come from only a minute or two earlier, the two agents looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Tony smiled and with a "shall we?" walked towards the door, followed by his partner.

From Tony rang the doorbell, a couple of seconds passed before the door was opened by a man whose features Ziva immediately recognized as similar to those of Tony's dad's. She quickly figured that he was a younger brother of Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

His hair showed traces of being in the process of changing color from a light brown to grey, and he had a wide smile on his face that, along with the green DiNozzo eyes, couldn't help but make her feel comfortable around this man already.

"Tony!" the man exclaimed and threw an arm around the young agent, patting him on the back in a manly, yet loving way "Welcome! It's wonderful to see you again, boy. It's been such a long time!"

"You too, Uncle" Tony replied

When they broke apart, the man turned his attention towards Ziva.

"And who is this lovely young woman?"

Ziva reached her hand out to greet him "I am Ziva David. Nice to meet you."

He let out a chuckle and pulled her in for a brief hug.

"No need for all the formalities, Ziva. You are a part of the family now! It's such a pleasure to see that Tony has finally found a girl he's serious about. And an incredibly beautiful one at that. Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet. Where are my manners.. I am Matteo, Tony's Uncle. The youngest of his fathers brothers."

"Thank you" Ziva replied, smiling at the warm welcome she got "And yes, I see the resemblance between you and Tony Senior... Not only apperance-wise," she added.  
She then felt Tonys arm around her waist as he pulled her softly towards him with a smile

"That's all a part of the DiNozzo charm, Sweetcheeks."

"Let's go inside and get you introduced to the rest of the family so you two lovebirds can go upstairs to unpack and get some rest before the big day tomorrow"

Ziva shot a quick glance at Tony who merely winked at her and nodded for her to enter the house first.

As they entered the large entree and got a chance to look around, Ziva found that the house was not just big and looked amazingly impressive. It was also very cozy. The floors were of polished tree and had an almost orange tinge to it that made the house seem warm and welcoming.

On the left was a staircase that led upstairs to the 1st floor.

After placing their bags next to the staircase till they could take them upstairs, they hung up their coats and and took off their shoes. Matteo led the way to the living room where two of the DiNozzo family members were seated on the couch, talking.

A middle-aged woman turned around in the couch to look towards the doorway of the living room, where Matteo showed Tony and Ziva in. Her dark blonde hair was neatly pulled into a bun in the back of her neck and she was wearing large, dangling earrings. She looked no older than 40 years of age, despite the fact that she was probably older, Ziva thought.

A wide smile appeared on the woman's face as she saw them enter the room. She got up and rushed towards Tony who opened his arms and exclaimed "Auntie!" as she reached him and they hugged.

"Oh, Tony! It's so wonderful that you were able to join us this weekend" she said before turning to Ziva.

"And you must be Tony's girlfriend – we've been looking forward to meeting you, dear! I'm Alice. Matteo's wife"

She shook Ziva's hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you. I am Ziva David" the Israeli replied with a smile.

"Oh my – that's quite a name. May I ask where you are from, Ziva?"

"I am from Israel, where I used to live just outside Tel Aviv. I just recently became an American citizen however. And I now live in Washington, just about 20 minutes from Tony."

"That's wonderful! I thought the way you looked was very exotic. Now, how about I stop rambling and let you meet the rest of the family?" she kept the warm smile on her face and held out her arm towards the couch where the beautiful, younger woman she sat next to just moments earlier was now standing up..  
Tony walked over to his partner and let his hand find hers, their fingers entwining as he softly pulled her with him towards the woman.

"Ziva," she greeted "Nice to meet you. I'm Nicole"

"Hello Nicole. Nice to meet you too" Ziva replied, before looking to Tony for a second and then back to her.

"How're you doing, little bro?" Nicole said, looking at Tony with a smile.

"You are Tony's sister?" Ziva asked with wide eyes.

"Indeed I am" she replied with a grin.

When Ziva got a closer look at Nicole, she could definitely see the resemblance. Nicole had long brown hair and the same shiny, green eyes as Tony, and she was clearly as gorgeous as Tony was handsome.

"So Ziva.. Since you're an agent like Tony, I trust you to kick his butt when it's needed then. Or at least keep him somewhat in check" she said, laughing a bit

"Do not worry. I have been doing that since I came to NCIS"

"Well, Sweetcheeks, if anyone could kick my butt it would be you," Tony added and gave her hand a squeeze.

Nicole looked at her with a confused look, at which Ziva started explaining.

"Before I became an NCIS special agent, I was assigned to the team as a liaison officer. I am a former Mossad officer trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as ranged weapons, and I used to be a part of the Mossad special operations unit as well, specializing in assassinations and paramilitary operations. Apart from that, I have also been in the Israeli army – the Defence Force - for two years."

The expressions Nicole as well as Tony's aunt and uncle had on their faces had become quite marked by the shock of Zivas past and former profession. Just as she started wondering if she shouldn't have told them, Tony grinned and made a face that looked both cocky and odd as he turned to his sister and with a rusty voice said:

"You see.. In this world there are two kinds of people, my friend.. Those with loaded guns, and-"

"What are you talking about, Tony?" Ziva interrupted him "There are more than two kinds of people in the world."

"He was just quoting one of his silly movies, Ziva" Nicole said as she chuckled

"Hey- _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_ is a classic western movie. Clint Eastwood's performance was magnificent in that one. Epic, I tell you.."

"Do you need a moment?" Nicole said as she winked at him.

The two women exchanged hopelessly amused looks as Tony protested and they walked out on the terrace and down to the beach to greet the rest of the DiNozzo family.

**TIVA-TIVA-TIVA-TIVA-TIVA-TIVA-TIVA-TIVA**

After meeting the entire family, Tony and Ziva decided to take their bags upstairs and retreat to their room for the day. It had been a long trip from Washington D.C. to Malibu, and they needed some rest before the family reunion started for real on Saturday.

Being familiar with the house and thus knowing the way to their room, Tony led the way down the hall on the 1st floor to the last door on the right – the side of the house that was facing the beach – and opened the door.

The room was quite big and seemed luxurious from the very first glance. Amongst other things it had a flat-screen TV, a queen size bed with creamy white sheets and a single comfy-looking armchair with a cover matching in color standing under a large window facing the ocean and beach.

The window was slightly open, and the long curtains that hung at the sides of it was moving a bit with every blow of wind that came.

Tony turned to his partner and smiled

"Pretty nice, eh?"

"Very," she responded, genuinely impressed "It is quite a guestroom. Large bed, flat-screen TV... And quite the view from here too" she added as she walked to the window and dumped her bag on the chair - admiring the last warm colors of the sunset in the horizon.

Tony looked at her as she stood there, next to the window and close to the bed, once again stunned by how good she looked.

".. Indeed" he replied, a little late.

He was suddenly reminded by their very first undercover mission, and decided to test her memory just for fun.

"You know.. We have a lot of channels on the TV here, so we won't be bored in the evenings. My uncle has the big satellite package. Though "I take it you're not interested in the premium channels"?"

She spun around and smirked at her partner, her eyes connecting with his as memories of what had come next on their undercover mission back then took over their minds.

Ziva walked towards her partner as she spoke with a voice that sounded quite seducing.

"Correct, Tony... There's only one thing I'm interested in right now."

When she suddenly stood there in front of him, trailing a finger down his chest, he felt himself shiver slightly and await her next move.

She leaned in close to him, slowly moving to stand on her toes as her mouth came towards his. He could feel her warm breath on his lips, though he didn't dare to move himself.

Right before their lips met, she moved to the side and let her lips move to his ear where she whispered "What I am interested in right now... Is unpacking"

She licked the lobe of his ear to tease him, not knowing that was exactly what would un-freeze him from the "shocked-of-beauty"-state he was in.

When she spun around to walk to the chair with her bag on it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He clearly caught her by surprise and she let out a small un-Ziva-like yelp as he pulled her to him, making their upper bodies clash.

She looked up at him, finding his eyes darker than usual.

"Tony, what are you-?"

"We should kiss" he broke her off.

"What? Why?"

"We'll need to be convincing this weekend. And it's nearly five years since we had that undercover mission that actually required us to act like lovers.. The sweet act we've been putting on for my family is working fine, but tomorrow.. My dad will arrive. He will know it's all a lie if we don't act more.. Passionate. If we kiss for the first time since then _now_ instead of tomorrow in front of him, it'll be both easier and more convincing" he argued, hearing how silly his reasoning sounded, but not caring much.

"You must be joking, Tony" Ziva replied, trying, but not succeeding, at not showing how uneasy she was with the current situation.

One of his hands was still holding her wrist while the other found its way around her waist, holding her close. For once, he maintained a serious face, which was giving her doubts about whether or not he was trying to joke around.

They kept eye contact, and stood completely still for a moment, until Tony slowly moved his head towards her. Unlike the time they had been undercover and kissed for the first time, there was no seductive glance from Ziva now, as she this time had no real cover and alternate personality to hide behind. She was nervous, and Tony could see it.  
Her eyes were intentionally avoiding his now that they were this close.

Ziva was unconsciously closing her eyes as the distance between them shortened, and she felt his hot breath tickle her on her lips, but when she suddenly felt her partner stop, she opened her eyes to look at him. He was still holding her, and still very close.

"Why...?" Tony asked.

Ziva raised both her eyebrows in confusion. His face was hard for her to read, but she found no anger or irritation.

He continued

"_Why_ are you letting me-?"

He broke his own question off, not wanting to say "_Why are you letting me kiss you?_"

"I was not let-"

"Why are you-!" he sighed before continuing "Why did you agree to come here with me this weekend, knowing very well what it meant.. What we will have to act like? Don't you have _Señor South Beach_?"  
"I.. I thought I would help you out" Ziva stuttered at the sudden change of Tony's behavior – from self-confident to upset.

He moved closer to her again.

"Don't give me that..." he replied, leaving her confused, but not for many seconds as his lips a moment later touched hers in a soft, yet insistent kiss.

At that moment, both of them seemed to forget everything but each other.

Ziva tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth to her partner who instantly slipped his tongue into her mouth, meeting her in a heated kiss. It felt more amazing than she remembered, and she couldn't help but let a long-awaited thought into her head.

_Finally! It has been so long!_

She sucked lightly at his tongue, earning a throaty moan from him that made a wave of desire wash over her when she heard it.

When Tony suddenly moved his hand up to caress one of her soft breasts through her shirt, she broke their kiss for a moment by letting out a small gasp. Tony never thought he'd get to hear Ziva make sounds like that again, and for real this time, but nevertheless, it turned him on more than he could believe.

The closest he came to having heard her make a sound like that had been only months after she got assigned to their team as a liaison officer – when they went undercover. But now, it was just the two of them, without any surveillance. They had become good friends, and were thus not just two strangers being attracted to each other. They were partners. They were alone in a room, with no false identities, and there was no doubt in Tony's mind about what he wanted to hear her say before the weekend came to an end.

His name.

He wanted to hear that sweet, yet always so determined and strong voice say his name with a moan. Call it out.

With his free hand he reached around his partner and grabbed her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. He moved forward with Ziva till she felt the edge of the bed press against the back of her legs.

Tony pushed her down on the bed and continued to kiss her deeply, their tongues caressing each other as they wrestled for dominance in their mouths.

He was on all fours on top of her, his head bent down in order for it to be possible for him to keep his mouth connected to hers, when he suddenly felt her hands tugging at the front of his pants, fumbling desperately to get them opened.

He let his lips descend to her neck, sucking as he let the tip of his tongue dance across her soft olive skin. Ziva could feel it tickle slightly where it hit her.

When she finally got his belt unbuckled and his zipper zipped down, she very quickly realized how much Tony had been restrained since they began kissing and touching each other. She caressed the large, exposed bulge in his navy blue boxers and let her hand grab and squeeze his hard member through the soft cotton fabric.

Tony's breath now came in what sounded like pants or huffs, and when he felt Ziva touch his rock hard member, he moaned softly into her ear as he sucked on the sensitive lobe.  
He couldn't help himself anymore. He ran his one hand through her curly, brown hair as he with the other hand tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet. Her lips were pink and flushed, and her eyes now finally connected with his again.

At a first glance, nothing but lust could be found in her eyes, but after another second of looking into them, Tony could see that she now seemed almost... Scared?  
"T.. Tony..." she stuttered

"I want you.." he said, looking directly into her eyes before he bent down to whisper in her ear "God, I want you.."  
"We should not do this, Tony" she replied, pulling her hand away from his pants, despite realizing how cliché it sounded and that it really wasn't a very determined attempt to stop what they where doing.  
Tony took her hand in his and kissed it before bringing it back to their previous position, cupping his rock hard member through his boxers, urging her to forget reason and do what he sensed she wanted. Him.

When she gave him a single stroke in what he found to be approval of continuation, he met her with a thrust against her hand and kissed her deeply once more.

He pulled up her shirt just a couple of inches and covered her belly with small, passionate kisses before tugging at her shirt to get it off. Ziva pulled it over her head and revealed a black lace bra that Tony immediately reached behind her to snap off as well.  
With their eagerness, it didn't take more than a minute before they were both naked and had locked the door to the room, not wanting to be interrupted.

Tony pushed Ziva back down on the bed and held her hands over her head as he went down on her breasts, licking and sucking the hard nipples. She moaned and squirmed beneath him, rubbing her legs together to relieve some of the tension she was feeling there. It didn't go unnoticed by Tony who now moved between her legs, spreading them to reveal her hot core.  
She tried to press her legs together again, but he kept them apart and got closer to the part of Zivas body that was so desperately demanding his attention.  
He couldn't find it in him to be all gentle and soft, so he licked her hard up and down her wet folds.

"You're so wet for me, Ziva" he moaned as he licked and sucked on her.  
"Don't tease me, Tony" Ziva replied with a gasp.

"Or I'll kill you with whatever object I can find first"  
He chuckled lightly at her desperate threat and darted his tongue out to flick her clit.

At that moment, Ziva couldn't take it any longer and pushed Tony off her, straddling him on the bed.

"I can not wait any longer" she said - not looking him in the eyes though.

She grabbed his hard cock and rubbed it back and forth against her wetness, lubricating him, before she sank down on him, moaning out loud at finally feeling him inside her.

She needed a moment to adjust to his size, but didn't wait longer than absolutely necessary to start riding him.  
"Ghh.. Ahh, you're so tight, Ziva" Tony moaned encouragingly, grabbing her hips as she started moving, helping her find a steady pace.

He watched her ride him with half-lidded eyes and let her be in control for a while, till she started moaning and panting, obviously losing her strength as she came closer to her climax.

He repositioned them so she was on the bed and he was on top of her, and then used one of his hands to play with her nipples as the other one found its way to her clit, teasing her by softly rubbing his thumb in circles over it.

She gasped in pleasure as his soft finger came into contact with her most sensitive spot.

"Oh God! T-Tony! I.. Can not.. Hold it back.. Much longer!" she moaned between his powerful thrusts. She was getting close to the edge.  
"Don't, Zee! Don't hold back.. Come for me!" he told her, panting and desperately trying to hold on to his own control for a bit longer, wanting to come with her.

She couldn't keep going anymore and cried out his name as her inner walls contracted around him.  
The soft squeeze of her muscles triggered Tony's orgasm as well, and with a deep thrust followed by a groan, he came inside her.

When their orgasms subsided, he pulled away from her and let himself collapse next to her on the bed, still panting slightly from the pleasure. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his head only slightly tilted towards her. She pulled the sheets up to cover the front of her body before she let her eyes meet with his.

A couple of seconds passed where all they heard was each others breaths and the wind blowing outside their slightly opened window.

Finally Tony spoke.  
"No regrets?"  
She shook her head a single time before giving him a small smile. He smiled back at her upon seeing her response as he reached out to her, running his fingers through her soft hair.

For the first time he could remember, Tony experienced a moment that he wanted to last forever.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Please review 3_


End file.
